


Daddy Barba

by Deandeanmoose



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Summary: Ever wonder how barba deals with stress?





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing. It is shameless smut and nothing but.

I enter this contract out of my own free will and agree to the rules laid out before me. This contract is only valid as long as _____ and Rafael agree upon the rules. It may be rendered invalid at any time along with the uncoupling of _____ henceforth known as Niñita and Rafael henceforth known as Daddy. All contact will remain safe, sane and consensual during play. Safe words will be decided upon and given before any play can be done. The following rules are **ALWAYS** in play.

  1. Daddy is always right. Always do what Daddy says.
  2. Good girls get treats, Bad girls get punished.
  3. Safe words are always allowed. Even if no speaking is a given command.
  4. Don't laugh at Daddy. This will be an automatic punishment.
  5. When given an order to be on knees, never rise without permission.
  6. Do not enter the bed without permission. (Only enforced during play.)
  7. Do not remove any items unless being told. (Ball gag, collar, butt plugs, Ect...)
  8. All names given during play (Daddy, Niñita, Ect...) is only for Play. (Exclusion on pet names deemed public use.)
  9. Self-play is **Not** allowed unless given as command.
  10. Always count when given a punishment. (Spanking, orgasm edging, forced orgasm, Ect...)
  11. **ALWAYS TELL** if something is to much or concerning. **DO NOT** **HIDE** **IT. ****DO** **NOT LIE** if asked.



The following has also been agreed upon.

  * **Safe word:** Meatloaf and/or Jelly.
  * **Non-verbal** _ **:**_ Double tap consecutively. (Hand, foot, or head nod/shake.)
  * Nothing shall be talked about play outside of Daddy and Niñita.
  * All non-physical play will be subject to strict rules given upon circumstances at the time. (Sexting, video calls, Ect...)



I, ______ hereby agree to the terms and conditions given in this contract. 

I, ______ willingly sign this as a non-disclosure agreement as well.

I, Rafael hereby agree to the terms and conditions given in this contract.

I, Rafael willingly sign this as a non-disclosure agreement as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be noted, I am not good at writing contracts and not one who indulges in BDSM. Sorry if this isn't accurate or seems redundant at times.


	2. The little Suckling

I sat at SVU, finishing up a plea deal as my phone vibrates. For the sixth time, I glance down to find a picture of you in lingerie. My groin was pulsing, officially harder than a rock, I covered it with my notepad and prayed this went quick. Unfortunately, he refused the deal, but I was able to leave and get home.

> _Twenty minutes and I want you in the first one._
> 
> _-Rafael._

I rushed out the door, not wasting time so I can surprise you early. If I catch you before you're dressed, I can punish you more. Today has been nothing but stress and annoyance, and your dirty texts were only adding to it only because I knew you would relieve it. Door opens wide, sadly you were sitting on the couch reading a book. 

"Good girl." I purred as You shut the book and looked over to me, "stand up and let daddy see."

You stood up and smiled. Hands out to the side so I could see every nasty detail. The open cup bra barely held you in, only making your chest seem larger and barely covered for my convenience. The loose see-through blue lace hung down to just below your ass. A blue lace thong completed the set with thigh high stockings over your freshly shaved legs. I waited till you turned around, ass to me and grabbed your hips.

"Such a naughty girl, Sending me photos at work. Solo imagínate si alguien fuera a descubrirlo. Mi reputación se arruinaría. (Just imagined if anyone were to find out. My reputation would be ruined.)" I whispered in your ear, "now Daddy had a bad day, can you fix it?"

"Anything for you Daddy."

"Good answer." I pointed to the couch, "I want you to lay your head on my lap."

I sat down on the couch, spreading my legs slightly before opening my pants and pulling them down a little. You laid down, head laying on my lap as you looked up at me waiting for it. Waiting for the twist, for my instructions. 

"Daddy doesn't feel like going to the bedroom, my sweet little girl will have to be careful not to get caught."

You nodded gently and rolled over so your ass was in the air. The couch faced away from the windows, so the only backing we had to hide what i had in mind was a small almost pony wall of a couch. If you listened, nothing would ever be seen if anyone could see in the windows. 

"Daddy wants you to suckle. Lips and tongue, no movement of your head, no blowing and very little sucking." I motioned down and you pulled me free from my boxer briefs, "Do good and Daddy will repay you."

I watched as you slowly took me in, laying your head on my lap and holding still as I groan at the feeling. Your tongue tracing along my skin, your lips ghosting around me as far as you could take it. With everything in your mouth or still hidden away, I stroked my fingers through your hair.

"Good girl, nice and easy. Daddy needs to see you want your prize." 

You smiled around me, laying still and just watching as I sighed. The stress fell away from me, relaxing, no movement was just a small tease to what would come. I turned on the tv, finding an old movie I haven't seen in forever and letting you do your thing. I stretched out on the couch, your head unmoved and lips curled around me as I stroked your hair gently.

"Mi niña buena. (My good little girl.)" I purred, "Siempre tan bueno para papá. (Always so good for daddy.)"

You pulled your lips back rolling your jaw gently like you were sucking on a pacifier. I closed my eyes and felt my pupils blowing and trying to roll back, tight tensing and you no doubt felt it. I looked down at you, the way your lips stopped rolling and your tongue grazed my tip. Holding in the buck, i laced my fingers in your hair. 

"Niñita," I groaned, "My naughty Little girl."

Your eyes were glowing, ever so softly like you were the most innocent girl in the world even though you loved this. You asked for this... You liked daddy telling you what to do.

"Daddy can't do this much longer." I moaned and tapped your cheek, "good girl gets a treat. Let go and tell me where."

You pulled off and smiled softly as you played with the precum. I closed my eyes again and let my hips jump up this time as you bent over the coffee table. I opened my eyes to the glorious sight and stood up.

"In or out Niñita." I traced your thighs up to your lips when i leaned forward to whisper, "Rápido, papá no esperará mucho. (quickly, daddy won't wait long.)"

"Out." You turned your head back to watch as I gave a few pumps and striped your back.

"Good girl." I kissed your back, "Papí's turn."

I bent down and licked each stripe up as two fingers pushed their way in. Cleaning off all your back, i leaned down and started licking up your lips. Your hips wiggled and your legs squeezed in around me as i looked up at you. Your body flat on the glass top for me to see, my tongue flick of your pearl till you let out a scream. Opened wide, i cleaned up every drop and let go of your hips.

You looked down at me panting on my back, laughing from above. I raised my leg to rub your thighs, and earn a mewl from your flushed face.

"Not fair Papí."

"Rule number four, no te rías de papi. (don't laugh at daddy.)" I gave an evil smirk.

"Why is it that i always end up in less clothes than you?"

"Power." I slowly slipped out and lifted you up, "Rule number one, papi siempre tiene razon Siempre haz lo que dijo papá. (daddy's always right. Always do what daddy said.)"


	3. To the window, to the wall.

My eyes glanced up, looking you over again. Tight black dress that covered all but definitely turned heads. I always loved watching wives and girlfriends hitting their men for watching you. _**They all stare at you like you would give them the time of day. Not one knowing it'll never happen.**_ I thank the waiter for the fresh glasses of wine, watching as he even looked you over. We weren't a traditional pair, not in the least... But you were mine.

"You look ravishing." I smirked as you blushed and held back a small bit of wine trying to escape your lips. In surprise.

"Thank you. You look handsome as always."

Your eyes had that devious twinkle to them so it didn't surprise me when you excused yourself for the bathroom. I sat back a moment, looking at the plates just arriving. Taking you to a fancy place wasn't abnormal, i always dressed you up and took you out. I just never let you around my work, that would be a dangerous line to cross. Not just because of the cases, but because of my reputation. A younger woman, open sexuality, and a well-paying job that brought you in contact with so many people i work with and for. A bike courier that often delivered to the courthouse and the police precinct. 

You came back, walking to the table and sitting down. Legs crossed, slowly undoing the left from the over lap and rubbing my leg. I looked across the way and felt your hand on my thigh, feeling that glorious silk and lace i knew could only be your panties. 

"Thank you for dinner again." You bit your lip.

"Anything for yo..." 

My phone rang, breaking the moment that was building. I pocketed your panties and answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"Rafa, how quick can you get to the precinct?"

_**Damnit Liv.** _

"Half hour if I leave the food behind."

"I'll pay you back." 

I sighed as your head dropped, _**I never get a good night out with you. Always being interrupted or called away...**_

"You owe me much more than just the food." I hung up and pulled out the cash for the meal.

"Work?"

"I'll be home soon. Wait up." I glanced up to you, "Food is covered, have some dessert. Go straight home, no stops.." I gave a warning look on that note, "Please bring mine home. I'm sure it'll taste fine afterwards and a little cold."

"Of course Papí." You smiled and stiid to give me a kiss before I left, "Siempre te espero. (I always wait up for you.)"

I walked out and raced to the precinct, making this interruption go quickly. I wanted to be home with you, telling you what i wanted and every dirty thing that came to mind. This urge only got stronger when my fingers grazed your panties still in my coat pocket. _**Shit... She knows better than to take anything but the car service. I should make sure one is picking her up.**_ I texted my account manager and you to make sure it was good. _**Not risking anything happening the one time you don't wear panties out.**_

"Barba?"

"Yes." I glanced up, "What?"

"We're you listening?"

"Should i be? I have yet to hear evidence worthy of an arrest warrant." I put the phone away and turned to the squad, "Innocent until proven guilty, not guilty because of a junky witness and a damaged rape kit."

"He raped those girls." Amaro stood and walked over to me, "He brutalized them and beat them when they fought back. Five girls!"

I turned to him directly, "Five girls that can't remember anything or even if it happened. I can't give anything with this evidence."

"So he gets to go rape another woman?" Nick turned away as Amanda tried to calm him down.

 _ **Get a room already.**_ I rolled my eyes as Carisi stood in front of me.

"We can hold him for questioning."

"No, need more than what his lawyer and the court would call a 'coincidence'." I finger quoted the last word.

"What do you want video? Maybe a confession." Nick scuffed, "What if it was your Girlfriend. Oh wait sorry, you have no one."

"Nick." Liv warned and I waved my hand, "Don't worry about it."

I walked out, rushing home to get rid of the chaos in my head. I needed a distraction and well, you always did more than enough to distract me. I unlocked the door and seen you still in the dress as you sat my food down on the counter.

"Oh." She smiled, "wasn't expecting you home so so..." 

I cut you off with a kiss and pinned you against the counter. My hands running over your dress as your arms wrapped around my neck, leaving you hanging off me on your tiptoes deep in our kiss. 

"...on... Sorry, i meant soon." Your blush was a perfect crimson as i pulled the thick straps down your arm.

"No talking." I kissed your neck as i unzipped the dress enough to peel it off your chest, "Daddy needs his good girl."

Your shiver was heavenly, a gasp escaping as i lifted your skirt as your chest fell out. I kissed each breast, a hand holding your ass a moment and pulling you up as i got an idea.

"Arms around me. Hold tight." 

Your nod was my assurance as i lifted you up and felt your legs around my hips. I walked you to the window and sat you down, dropping to my knees and pushing your skirt up higher to taste your sweet nectar. Lips against yours, tongue prodding in, hands holding you firm as your back and ass pressed against the chilled glass for any voyeur to see.

"Oh Papí, please more... More Daddy."

I squeezed tighter and pulled back as you winced, "I said no speaking. Only warning. Más y mi niña no recibe su premio. (Anymore and my little girl doesn't get her prize.)" 

Your shiver almost shook me as i started again, getting every sweet spot. I saw your toes in the peep toe heels trying to curl up and then i stopped, watching with a devious smirk as you struggled to stand and be quiet.

"Lose the dress." I traced your hip as you slipped it off, "perder todo La única fricción debería ser de mí. (lose everything. The only friction should be from me.)"

You stripped down in front of the window, pressing your cheeks to the glass as you pulled your panties off. It would earn a raise from me, it always did. I never got jealous except when you were on display for anyone to see. 

"You want to show off? Papi te muestra fuera (Daddy show you off.)" I took your hip and turned you around so your chest was smashed against the glass.

I spread your legs and undid my pants, tossing the belt aside and adjusting your ass cheeks so i could see. I pulled them apart and glided right in as you were practically dripping. A gasp escaped and a soft mew, i kissed your back and pulled you back enough to cover your chest with my hands before pushing you back against the glass.

"Such a naughty girl. Te gusta cuando papá te pone contra el cristal? (Do you like when Daddy puts you against the glass?)"

You nodded and started to pant.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses. (Don't even think about it)." I whispered in your ear, "If you cum, you get punished."

You wanted to beg, i knew it. It killed you not to say a word, not to say any dirty thing that would let you release and stroke your pretty little ego. I pulled back, slowing way down and watching your cheeks jiggle as i pushed back in. _**She can't stand this.**_ I kissed her shoulder and back, pushing all the way in as your hips jumped. I barely reach down to feel how wet you are, only to feel the rush as you dropped down on your knees forcing me out. A puddle appeared on the floor as you panted and hid your face from me. _**She usually holds it in better.**_ I let my fingers play with your hair a moment, giving you time to breathe.

"Naughty, naughty. Mi niña no puede escuchar esta noche.(My little girl just can't listen tonight.)" I kissed the top of your head, "Daddy didn't finish." 

You moaned, slowly standing up and turning to me, "sorry papí. Perdóname? (Forgive me?)"

"Lo siento, sabes las reglas. (Sorry you know the rules.)" I kissed you and pulled you in, "Rule number two. Say it."

"Good girl gets treats, bad girl gets punished." You mumbled as i nodded.

"That's right, now you need to cum two more times." I motioned to my open pants, "Help Daddy out."

You pulled my pants down to step out of, slowly reached up and unbuttoned my shirt with a kiss after each one to bribe me into lessening the punishment. Once you had me bare, i lifted you up and right onto my lap. Arms around me and legs squeezing me in tight.

"My sweet little girl better listen now, take her punishment." I whispered, "we know what happens when you don't."

You nodded and kept eye contact as i walked you till your back was against the opposite wall of the apartment. Putting one arm against the wall to support us as my other held you in place. I adjusted and slipped into your wet and warm center, groaning with you as you held in your squirm. 

"Good girl." I purred in your ear as you bit down on my shoulder to hold back, "hold it till Daddy says."

I started to move, my arms holding you flush against the wall and your nails clawing me. Scratches leading up my back as you silently gasped at the feeling. I wasn't holding back, you didn't look like it was painful and no safe word came from your lips. I felt you clamping down and body tightening.

"Niñita." I warned.

"I need to cum Papi." You whimpered.

"Now." I snapped.

You gasped and i felt the rush flow through and dripped out. I bit my lip to hold back as much as possible, you hadn't finished your punishment yet. It wouldn't take long, this was one of your favorite positions. My arms holding you up, pinning you against the wall and making you watch it all. My back felt raw, but oh so good from your clawing as i pounded through your orgasm and you were on the edge again. I needed a little push, so i bit your chest as i buried my face there. Focusing on my need to finish, holding it back as i found your nipples and preceded to play. Nipping, twisting, sucking... Tongue lashing just right and i felt your hips jump again.

"Daddy..."

"Louder." I hissed in the need to finish and show control.

"Daddy may i cum!"

I couldn't speak as you squeezed even tighter so i nodded, releasing as you did so. You leaned forward on my shoulder to muffle your scream. It took a moment, your eyes closed and breath leveling out. I flipped so my back was to the wall still supporting and holding your weight. _**I'm getting to old for this.**_ I slid down the wall, panting to get my breath back. I can't see you breathing, a small bit of panic strikes me as i pushed your hair out of your face. You were out cold, far off in la-la land after our little escapade. I took a moment but lifted you up, carefully i carried you to our cozy bed and tucked you in. I watched you a moment, thinking over the case and what Amaro snapped at me. **_I'm not g_** ** _oing to get sleep till it is done._** I walked out to my discarded pants and grabbed my phone searching for the number as i open my cold pasta and grabbed a fork. The call connected as i took a bite.

"Rafael, it's two in the morning."

I glanced to my clock and verified Liv's statement. Tossing the fork in the sink and closing the box. _**Cold pasta is horrible.**_

"Yeah sorry, i just wanted you to know you'll have a warrant first thing in the morning."

"What's her name?" Liv asked.

I scuffed and walked back to the bedroom, "none of your business. Good night Liv."

"Night Rafa."

I sat my phone down and slipped under the covers. I grasped your hip and pulled you against me, my nose buried in the indulgent smell of you. The uniquely perfect you. My eyes closed and i smiled against your skin, drifting off into Euphoria with you in my arms.


	4. Let the show begin

Exhibitionist. A term i heard a dozen times today about a victim that was definitely into showing off during sex. It was a hard case to make, saying it was rape after everything she had done. Voyeurism. The defense was protecting a guy who only looked supposedly, yet we found his semen on her. Luckily i was done and getting home a little early, needed to get sleep and have a clear head for tomorrow...

"Hi, Daddy." 

I closed my eyes and groaned, "Rule eight."

"Don't use Daddy or names outside of playtime." You sighed, "but you said pet names are fine... And maybe you might like some playtime?"

"Daddy isn't a pet name."

I opened my eyes and groaned, you had on a little silk robe and was bending over cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen as i shut the door. Only a thin thong and your ass on full display. _**After everything today... Maybe i could wear myself out.** _

"Cariño." I smirked as you turned around, "Playtime. Does my Niñita want to play?"

You blushed and but nodded for me. I could tell you had nothing on under the robe, exactly as i wanted right now. After looking you over and thinking of everything i could do, one thought won out. _**What's so get about voyeurism anyway? Just watching? You could see now... You have a willing participant.**_ I smiled and wrapped my arms around you, pulling you in for a soft kiss as you smiled. 

"Is it ok if we try something different? Daddy has an idea."

"Anything for you Daddy."

"Daddy won't touch tonight. Only watch." I paused as you pulled back.

"I...I." The panic took over your face.

"It's ok, speak. Rule eleven." I stroked your cheek, "Always tell Daddy if you're uncomfortable. Don't lie. Don't hide it."

"I... I don't like..." You fidgeted, "sharing."

"No sharing." I kissed your head, "Why would i share you? Eres mi niña. (You're my little girl), i wouldn't ask that of you."

"But..."

"Daddy bought you toys, time to use them." 

"Rule nine." You whispered.

"No self-play..." I lifted your face to see me, "Unless told to do so. Daddy asked."

"Ok." You sighed.

"Are you sure? No le mientas a papi. (Don't lie to daddy.)"

"Yes daddy, as you wish."

"Good." I brushed the hair out of your face, "Go to the bedroom. Lay down, i want to have a good view."

You turned and walked back, pulling off the robe and tossing it to the side before laying back on the bed. I slowly took a seat in the chair i moved to the edge of the bed. I undid my pants and sat down, watching you as you spread your legs and gave me the full view. A few pillows propped you up so you could see me.

"Start with your fingers, tease me. Make sure you loosen up before the toys."

You reached over to the nightstand and pulled the small goodie box out. You sat it to your side in the open area of the bed. I smiled and nodded as you reached down, teasing and rubbing gently along the edge of your lips. Soft and pink, slinky smooth when they were wet.

"What should i do Daddy?"

"What you would usually do." I smiled, "Show me what you like."

I watched your fingers dip down, slipping in and opening you up. Already dripping, you slipped a finger in and pumped gently. In and out, nice and slow, glistening as light hit your skin. The next finger pushed in, probing as a third entered and your hips raised.

"Oh..."

"That's it, let me hear you. Nice and loud for Papí." I licked my bottom lip, "Tell Papí what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking about you. You're fingers playing with me as you stare me down. How you chuckle when i pant and squirm." You sped up, a thumb finding your pearl and teasing it too.

"Good girl, you like when Daddy talks to you? When i tell you how beautiful you are and how happy you make me."

Your hips jumped, fingers pausing as you arch your back. Another gasp, loud and echoing through the room with what little noise it made. They pulled back so i could watch you try to tempt me in. _**Not this time... You will do it all yourself.**_ You mellow out after a moment, so I upped the ante.

"Toys. Your pick."

"Yes, Daddy."

You opened the box and pulled out a bullet, you turned it on and teased yourself. The outer lips, the soft pink skin that was way to sensitive for this attention. When your hips wiggled, a moan escaped. I groaned and started pumping gently, you do so much better but you needed to focus on you.

"Oh God..." You gasped and pulled the bullet away.

"Niñita, it's all you tonight. No te voy a dar un final feliz. (I won't be giving you a happy ending)."

You pouted but moved to the next toy. A double-ended vibrator, one side small and long the other short and thick. You took a deep breath and spread wider, giving a little show as you smirked at me. I know you wanted my touch but i was more interested in watching you, understanding the point of not touching.

"You look happy Papí." 

"No tan feliz como tú. (Not as happy as you.)" I smirked, "especially if you give Daddy a show."

You bit your lip and slowly slipped the two ends in. Your body kept jumping as you bottomed it out and hit the switch. Eliciting a scandalous moan and a huge bounce of your hips, you held back a shake but your legs couldn't hold it. Your legs pulled in tight, your body shaking and mouth agape. I stood up and stopped your shaking by pulling you in. You moaned a little more as i kissed your head. 

"Are you ok?" 

"Did i do good?" You smirked up at me as i kissed your lips this time.

"Perfecto. Aunque pensé que habrías durado más. (Perfect. Though i thought you would've lasted longer.)" I teased and started to tuck you in as your eyes flickered.

"No." You grabbed the back of my neck so i couldn't pull away, "I do good, i get a treat."

"You look awfully tired, you sure you don't want a nap? Daddy will give you a treat later. No strings attached." I suppressed a chuckle as you gripped tighter.

"No. Treat now."

"You look awfully tired." I rubbed your cheek.

"Please Papí." You batted your eyes, "Follame Papi. (fuck me, Daddy.)"

I nodded and sat up as you let go. I spread your legs and lifted your knees up on my shoulders, giving you a much tighter angle so i knew you wouldn't last long at all. A kiss to each ankle, gliding in effortlessly as you moaned out like an angel.

"Niñita likes Daddy's cock?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"How does my baby girl want to be treated?" I held your legs taut to me.

"Follame. (Fuck me.)"

I pulled out and shoved in faster as i built up speed. The constant slap of skin on skin as you didn't hold back a bit. Moaning, groaning, whimpering... I was barely able to hold back. Then you gasped and i felt you squeeze, eyes shut, lips parted, body limp on the sheets as i left string after string in you. 

"Oh, Niñita." I panted and caught myself just above you, "Ya terminaste? (Are you done yet?)"

I waited for a reply but didn't get one. Pushing up, i saw you were out cold. I stroked your cheek and moved the hair out of your face. I rested my forehead on yours, kissing your nose and lips before slowly untangling from you. A blanket was pulled up to tuck you in, making sure you were cared for before i walked out to the living room after slipping on pants. _**Naughty, naughty girl... The best thing to ever happen to me.**_


	5. Back it up

Our relationship was mostly behind closed doors. Sure we would go out to eat a time or two or even a date, but our (or mostly my) busy schedule kept it from happening often. So what little free time I get, I try to spend with you. 

Today, I had finished work early and left a little after two. You would be waiting for me to get home, a warning text assured me, because we would be going out. We needed groceries and I definitely wanted to have a little fun. That's why I ordered the newest toy on a whim, hoping it wouldn't be too much for you. 

"Hello, Rafi." You turned to the door and kissed my cheek, "I made out the list. Small but a good start for today."

"Thank you." I pulled you in for a hug, "But, maybe we could spice it up."

You raised a brow as you wiggled out of my arms, "Does that mean I need to call you Daddy?"

I bit my lip and held in a groan, "No. No en público. (Not in public.)" 

"Ok, what does Daddy have planned?"

"The package you signed for, bring it here."

You sauntered over and got the little box. Holding it against your chest, you came back over and handed it off. I took my keys and opened the tape as I set the tone.

"Have you peeked?"

"No, Daddy."

"Do you know what Daddy bought you?"

"Of course not Daddy."

I smirked and ope the package, tossing the packing paper to the side. I pulled out the small plug, smooth metal with a gem on the end. You looked it over as I passed it to you.

"A Butt plug."

"No." I pulled the other one out.

It was soft rubber, shaped wider than the first with two rimmed pieces that traced the crack to hold it firm. A small curve on the one side to be pressed into the other hole. As I held it up, My free hand pulled its remote. Small and looks like a key fob for a car, I attached it to my keys and turned back to you.

"Two. I bought two for my beautiful little girl."

You purred a little when I stroked your cheek and left a kiss on your lips.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Daddy would like to play a game, would my Niñita like to too?" 

You nodded and looked me in the eyes, already guessing the game I had in mind. I took the plug you held and looked at them both. One soft and blue, a vibrator built in that I could control. One silver with a red gem, but it was small and cold to the touch.

"I'll let my baby choose." He smirked and held them out, "The silver and gem one will earn you a small reward that I will decide upon later. The vibrator that Daddy will play with while your shopping, it earns you a better reward."

"Can I know what." You blinked at me as you watched them both in my hands.

"You tell Daddy what to do, once. Anytime, Anywhere, Anyway." I whispered as I leaned in, "Which do you prefer?"

Your lips were flushed and your eyes unfocused. Deep in thought, I held them out and motioned to make your choice. You fidgeted, reaching for the safe metal but stopping and looking at the blue monster. Your fingers gripped the blue one and I tapped the on button so you knew the softest setting.

"This one Papí, Quiero la buena recompensa. (I want the good reward.)" You smiled softly as I sat the other one back in the box.

"Ok then. Ve a buscarlo. Dile a papá cuando hayas terminado y lo confirmaré. (Go get it in. Tell Daddy when you are done and I will confirm it.)" I waved you off and turned it back off. 

You ran back to the bathroom and a few minutes later as I was stripping off my suit in the bedroom for more casual clothes, you called. I pulled on the jeans, leaving a shirt unbuttoned as I walked to you. You stood there naked, A little nervous as I made you spin around and bend over for me to see. You had it all the way in, but the outside pieces were in the wrong spot. I tapped your hip so you knew I was going to touch you, then I reached out and turned it the right way with a gasp escaping your lips.

"You had it upside down baby girl, the rippled tip goes here." I pressed it to your other hole and made sure to rub gently so you knew, "It doesn't go in far but you will feel the vibrations., "

"Yes, Daddy." You whimpered as I we my hands back.

"Would you like to see how it feels?" I asked and found the remote.

"Please."

I tapped the on button and watched your jump and heard your wispy moan. Your legs were a little shaky but you pulled it in last minute. I turned it up three notches and chuckled as you clutched the sink and spread your legs wide for me like I spanked you.

"Can you handle it?"

"Uh-huh." You gasped as I turned it off.

"It can go higher than that." I warned, "Daddy will have complete control while we are out. He doesn't want you to embarrass him."

"I won't Daddy." You panted softly as you turned to me.

"If you take it out, that counts as a forfeit. Daddy wins and gets to punish you." I kissed your head, "But don't make a mess at the store. Daddy would prefer to punish you lightly for losing our game then heavily for making a scene or mess."

"Of course Papí."

"Good girl. Now put on a dress." I stepped out to our room and finished buttoning my shirt and slipping on shoes.

You looked through and found a little skater dress I bought you for one of our dates. It was the same one you wore when you met Mamí, simple and classic. A soft sky blue dress, keyhole cut out just under the chest that was stitched to look like it was just tied to hold your chest. It wasn't too short, just a little above the knee with thick straps off shoulder. You pinned your hair in a messy bun and slipped on your sunglasses, sliding out a pair of flip-flops to put on as you grabbed a pair of lacey panties.

"No." I stopped you, "no underwear."

"Daddy..."

"You're with Daddy all the time. No one can hurt you." I kissed your forehead, "Skip the non-existent panties."

"Yes, Daddy." You sighed and slipped on the shoes, pausing a moment before spinning for me to approve the look.

"Absolutamente hermoso. Siempre tan hermosa. (Absolutely beautiful. Always so gorgeous.)" 

Your blush tinted your cheeks bright pink, but your reservations about this were still evident. _**Don't look like that, it'll be fine.**_

 **"** Niñita, are you ok with this?"

"Yes, Papí." You nodded and grabbed a small shoulder bag.

"Honestly now. Rule 11." I lifted your face to mine and pushed the sunglasses up so you couldn't lie.

"No Daddy, I want to."

"Ok." I gave you a kiss and put the glasses back down, "let's go... But remember the game and you have to use my name."

"I know Raf, I'm always good for you." You batted your eyes and I knew this was a bad idea.

* * *

Halfway through shopping, with the butt plug barely turned on, you were doing great. Hardly a change in your walk even with the plug, moving just right to keep your skirt down so no one could see you went commando. I stood by the tiny cart, adding a few things as we went around but keeping an eye on you. Once in a while, you had a brave moment and bent over because I was right behind you. 

"Naughty, naughty." I whispered when you stood back up, "Sometimes I think you like getting punished."

"Never." You hummed and leaned back against me with a smirk, "Rafi."

You held this spot just a moment before moving down the way for more groceries. This little tease, however, it earned some retaliation. I pulled the remote and checked the buttons, slipping it back in my pocket as I pressed down on the up button. _**Twice and done.**_ I smirked when you squeezed your legs together, biting back a moan. You grabbed the small box of rice and held it against your chest a moment to gain your footing before moving it to the cart. A small glared at me but you kept walking fairly well. _**Don't glare at Daddy now, you know better.**_ My finger slipped, it pressed up twice then down once as you grabbed the shelf beside you. Legs quivered and knees went in, squeezing the plug in tighter and white knuckling the cart and almost pulling down the shelf beside you. I chuckled and walked up behind you to move your hand off the shelf.

"Are you ok Cariño? Te ves un poco rojo. (You look a little red.)" I pouted.

You shook your head, "I'm fine honey, just getting a little tired of walking."

"Do you need to take a break?" I made sure you looked at me as I spoke, this was a chance for an out.

"No, I'm good." You kissed my cheek and moved on.

I gave you a bit but couldn't help myself, you hid it so well that I just had to bump it up. So I waited till you were reaching up to the top shelf, lifting that dress a little to close, before clicking three... Or maybe four times. Your legs jumped up and squeezed together as you yelped and hands pushed the skirt down so the small group of people watching didn't see anything. I rushed over and got the box for you.

"Cariño, I think you need to rest a moment." I wrapped an arm around you to steady you as eyes left us.

"Jerk."

"This is the game, you agreed." I tossed the box in, "and i will let the name slide, this time only."

"Thank you." You mumbled and steady your shaking legs to keep going.

I turned it down a little, letting you finish your shopping and getting to the checkout. I was about to turn it off and let you be done when i caught the bag boy checking you out. It might have been my jealousy or the fact that my arm around you didn't deter his looks but i couldn't hide it. He reached over and touched your hand, you pulled away quickly and glared at him but i couldn't help myself. _**A little ownership is never bad.**_ I clicked the button once, or maybe six times... I don't know for sure and you went bright red and almost collapsed. I caught you as you looked back angry but with blown pupils.

"Shit... I forgot the jelly."

I hit the off button and helped you up, "maybe next time. It'll be fine."

You paid for the groceries and we walked out to the car. With all the bags in the back, you got in and crossed your legs with a soft wiggle trying to relieve pressure. I put a hand on your thigh and kissed your cheek.

"You did so well."

"That wasn't fair. I didn't flirt back and i pulled away from him." You looked over.

"The game never said anything about that." I sighed, "i might have been a little jealous."

"A little?" You mumbled and i tapped the remote to give you a small jolt.

"You forfeited. Maybe we can try later." I waited for a kiss that came with a slight delay, "Besides, you love Daddy's punishments."

* * *

Once we were home and everything was put up, you stood waiting patiently for me to speak. I, however, didn't know what i wanted to do yet.

"Strip down, only the plug in, and... and stand still for Papí." 

You tossed the clothes to the side and stood at the foot of the bed as i leaned back and got comfortable. You didn't cover up, letting me see everything. 

"What's that Daddy always says? Practice, practice, practice."

"Yes, Daddy. Practice makes perfect."

"Let's practice a little." I smirked at you, "So next time you can win."

I taped the button and watched the small flinch. You immediately closed your eyes.

"No, no. They would see a flinch. Try again." 

I upped it and you stood still. That gentle lip bite to hold in the small moan. I clicked up two and you squeezed tight. The flexing of your muscles as you gripped your arm behind your back.

"Don't hide your arms. I might just make you reach for something again." I warned as your arms fell to your side.

Up another two and your knees went weak. You hit the floor on your knees and white knocked the small area rug. I sat up to make sure you were ok. _**No safe word yet and she looks more pleasured then pained.**_ Your hips wiggled and body rolled a little, trying to get more out of it as I knew you were close to orgasm. Your eyes closed and lip tugged in between your lips to barely muffle a little of your moan.

"Now, now... You could do better." I pushed it up to the max and watched your legs squeeze tight and body twitch as you left a puddle on the floor.

You looked up, the dog that piddled on the rug. Your eyes had a soft glistening to them, a silent plea for more. I sighed and motioned for you to stand.

"Ok, punishment now. Hands and knees on the bed." I got up and snapped my fingers to get her to move faster, "Now Niñita."

You crawled on the bed and held your ass up for me. A little wiggle tease as my fingers gave a smooth slide across your cheeks to remove the plug. Once out, I seen how wet you were already and decided I knew the punishment. 

"Ok Darling, I think we should keep the theme going." I slipped into your dripping warmth and bobbed gently at your moaning before pulling out, "Remember, don't be afraid of your safe word."

You gave a nod and I spread your cheeks, pushing against your puckered hole and going all the way in. Your back arched and your arms shook. **_Is it possible to orgasm off of anal sex?_** I tipped my head, watching you adjust before I started to move. My hands held your hips, picking up speed as I watch your ass jiggle and roll around me. Slap after slap, your body kept rolling. 

"Beautiful, Sabes lo guapa que eres? Eres una manera de seducir para estar conmigo. (you know how gorgeous you are? You are a way to alluring to be with me.)" I coed to you as you took everything I had to give.

"Only Daddy. No one is better than Daddy." 

I chuckled and let one hand go up to grab your hair, still in the messy bun. Your head came back, mouth agape and chest heaving. I kept the pressure on your hair, keeping your head taut.

"No one? Have you tried to find someone?" I teased you knowing you wouldn't.

"Never Papí!" You gasped as I hit a fast rhythm.

"Good girl." I sent my other arm to pull you up against me.

Your back to my chest, my arm across your breasts to hold them from bouncing as my other hand held your lower tummy. Same fast pace but with a more restrictive position and a deeper hit. You were panting, mouth wide open struggling for air between moans and groans for more. 

"Is my girl enjoying this? Does Papí need to change the punishment?"

"Please no." You begged and held my arm against your chest, "please don't stop."

I was hitting as hard as possible and getting a little tired. When I was about to end the fun, I seen your back arch and chest fill with air quickly before releasing and soaking the bed sheets. You spasmed softly and I didn't pull out, simply stopped and reached for the small vibrator that was then pressed to your engorged pearl. You were bright white when it flicked on.

"Oh god! Daddy no." You squirmed as I held you still, "too much."

"Say it." I whispered as you shook your head.

"Please don't... Too sensitive."

"Say the word." I watched you start to shake again.

"Paaaaaaaaapíííí!" You screamed out filling our home as you yet again coated the sheets.

"Good girl." I groaned and let go for you to fall forward into your mess as I pulled out and stripped your backside. Stings of cum covered your lower back and ass as I finally emptied out everything. You moaned and turned your head to look at me.

"God Daddy, I think I'll be bruised." 

"I'll clean you up, get some ice." I stood and felt my lower back crack as you laughed as loud as you could with your hoarse voice.

"Maybe a little for yourself."

I gave you a fast smack and saw the white sticky nectar go flying as I pulled my hand back. You gasped and lifted your ass up as I watched the enticing image that I would be saving for later.

"Rule four."

"Don't laugh at Daddy." You whimpered as I retrieved the washcloths needed to clean up.


	6. Kneeling before daddy

Another hard day of work and arguing with everyone left me in a bad mood. It was miserable going to work knowing it will be nothing but unpleasant from start to finish... And I was not wrong. After noon passed by, I texted you a warning for when I got home. 

> _**Raf:** No cheeky play tonight. Daddy isn't having a good day. I want a clean apartment and you in your maid outfit. Mainly the outfit._

I sighed and leaned back in my chair as Carmen tried to stop SVU from barging in and losing the fight. They were fuming after I let the suspect go and I was prepared for the fight. Glancing at your text before they could yell at me.

> _**You:** Always. Don't stress too much Rafi._

* * *

I walked up to the door and sighed in relief as I opened it to a clean place. I tossed my bag by the door and put my suit coat on the hooks by the door.

"Cariño!"

I barely turn back around and there you were. A size to small French maid outfit and fishnet stockings. I looked you over as you held out a scotch for me.

"Hello, Daddy. I made you a double." 

I took the glass and a hefty swig, "Oh Niñita, you don't know how good you are."

"I'm only good for you." You winked at me and walked over to the couch, "Maybe Daddy would like to sit? Maybe relax a little too?"

I closed my eyes and smiled ever so slightly as I finished the glass. I sat down, your hands starting to massage my shoulders until I handed you the glass.

"Another. Single." I ordered.

You walked over and poured the drink, bring it back and rubbing my shoulders again. I loosened my tie, pushing my suspenders off my shoulders. You kissed my neck, the top of my head and slowly let your hands drift down to my chest.

"Can I do anything else for you, Daddy?"

"Depends, have you been good?"

"Yes, of course." You smiled.

"On your knees, crawl to me." I leaned back and got comfortable, "Maybe you could brighten my day."

You smirked and crawled over slowly. Hands and knees, across the hardwood floors to my legs. You sat back on your heels and gave a pretty pout as you bit your lips gently to give them a little more of a plump look. Your hands undoing my pants and seconds later I felt free. The chilled air was only touching for a moment before you kissed my tip and licked a thick stripe up my underbelly. 

"That's my Niñita, so sweet."

I caressed your cheek, only pulling back once you took me in. My head falling back and eyes shut. After my long day, I wanted nothing more than this... Than you. Your lips wrapped around me, hand fondling my balls with a quick lick or suck in your mouth before returning to the shaft. Your hair pushed off to the side, giving me a full view of what you were doing to me. 

A small teeth scrape over my sensitive flesh earned a boisterous moan. You bobbed a little faster, then pushed down hard. You took every inch, even what had to go in your throat. Your nose pressed against my pubic hair, eye looking up to watch me as my head came forward to watch. Our eyes met, that same loving look as always as you gave a hard suck and slowly worked back to have more room to tease me.

"Cariño, my very good girl, Daddy wants to play." 

You pulled your head back and gave a small pant as the small string of saliva between your plush lips and my cock slowly stretched till it broke. You nodded and opened your mouth wide, tongue out and leaned forward for me to reach. I nodded for you to wrap back around me, my hands laced into your hair and you went limp. I slowly moved you in more, stopping as I seen your hands behind your back.

"Tell me if I get too rough. (I wouldn't want to hurt my beautiful little girl.)" I watch her give a small nod then I started.

A firm grip in your hair, a hard push to push your face down in my lap. All the way down as my hips rolled up to your mouth and I heard a small gurgle. You let me move you, let me move into you, took every inch like a champ. I started speeding up, chasing my release that was so close. My hips hitting harder against your faces your saliva slipped out with each hit. It was glorious, exactly what I needed after today. Then it happened, I felt your hands on my thighs, wrapped around meaning you were close to your limit. I closed my eyes and tried to reach my climax before you tapped, barely missing it.

Two taps to my thigh and my hands let go immediately, "Niñita, are you ok?"

You nodded weakly and coughed a little, eyes tearing up as you sought out my eyes, "fine."

I closed my eyes and attempted to pull you up to my lap, opening them when you moved out of reach, "Baby girl..."

"You didn't finish Papí." You shook your head.

"That's not important." I whispered and sat forward to reach your hair again, this time pushing it out of your face and stroking it back, "I want you to be safe. Are you ok? Honestly."

"Yes." You croaked a little, "Maybe it's a little rough in the mouth."

"Then we stop." I started to help you up but you shook your head.

"No."

"Niñita, I warned you about being cheeky." I groaned as you put your hands in front of you with your mouth open wide again.

After a moment you smiled and looked me in the eyes, "Daddy needs to finish, make him feel better."

"But..."

"I can swallow." You batted your eyes, "please Papí, it can be my reward."

I gave a small moan, _**You want your reward to be me finishing in your mouth? You really are amazing.**_ I stood up as you smiled and took the spot again. Mouth wide, tongue out to help catch more, hand up and out flat my your chest and begging for it. I let my pants fall down and wrap my hand around my throbbing dick. Two small pumps and I aim for you as I feel my edge.

"Drink up Niñita." 

I shot one small string and hit the edge of your tongue. Next few were in the mouth and one over your eye. A little went to your hands and you smiled with a loud gasp of approval as emptied every ounce I could in your mouth and around it. I closed my eyes a moment and fell back on the couch, opening them to see you didn't move. Your face a mess, hands catching small bits as you tipped your head back so none would fall out. You rolled your tongue, making sure I saw all of your mouth full.

"Be a good girl, swallow. Never waste Daddy's juice." 

I watch you close your mouth and swallow, opening it back up to show me before licking your hands and scraping it off your face. Every drop you could get was down your throat before you crawled back over between my legs and sat like a loyal dog waiting for me.

"Good girl." I smiled and wiped a small bit that made it up to your forehead and hair, "so good for Daddy."

I brought my fingers down and you licked them clean, sending a jolt back down and slowly getting a rise out of me. 

"Daddy taste so good." You purred and leaned into my hand to bet petted.

"Climb up here, Daddy wants to cuddle." 

You slipped up beside me on the couch, one hand helping my briefs back up. You cuddled up under my arm against my chest, smiling as you slowly slipped in and out for a small nap. My eyes flickering to join you after clicking on the news.

> _"And in our crime report, another criminal is back on the streets_. _A serial rapist was released by the ADA on the case due to insignificant evidence, leaving a mob of angry people at the courthouse..."_


	7. Bound to happen

It happened so quick, I couldn't blame you for it. It never happened before in our nearly a year of dating, but that all stopped. I was standing at the doors of the courtroom talking to Liv and Amanda, and I look up to see you stepping off the elevator.

"I need more than maternal outrage to charge them." I tried not to falter as you got closer.

"It's child abuse."

"Then get me proof." 

You made it by the door and frowned gently. Turning to a guard as you pulled papers from your messenger bag. 

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Rafael Barba."

He pointed over and I glanced up as you walked over. _**Pretending not to know me? Interesting... I always wondered how you would handle us meeting professionally.**_ You smiled to everyone and reached the small package out to me as we made eye contact.

"Mr. Barba I assume."

"Yes, thank you." I pulled the package and signed the slip you had.

"Have a good day." You winked as you turned and ran back to catch the elevator, pulling your bike helmet from your bag.

"She was cute." Amanda smirked as she started to walk away.

"Maybe her name is on the slip." Liv patted my back and walked off with her as I opened the package. 

_**Don't worry, I already have her number.** _

* * *

After work, I came home to find you just stripping off your work bag, "Hi Rafi."

"Hello, Cariño." I kissed your shoulder and tossed the helmet over on a hook, "I just want to say good job."

"Good job?" 

"At the courthouse. Benson and Rollins said I should ask you out if I could figure out the courier." 

"So the flirting was clear and real, I figure you were just being like the other clients." You blushed, teasing me.

"Now that was just naughty." I pulled you right against me, "Does my Niñita want to play?"

"Always Papí."

I smirked and turned her around, stealing a kiss before slapping her ass, "Bedroom now. Se bueno para papi. (Be good for Daddy.)"

"Always." You smirked.

I followed her back, letting you sit on the edge of the bed. I pulled my tie off and wrapped it around your eyes. My hand guided you back and I reached to grab a few more ties. 

"Lay still, just enjoy it."

I traced your thighs up to you jeans button. One swift move and I was sliding them off. My hands glided up under your shirt, tracing each rib with my thumbs as you gasped at the sensation. Once over the bra, I slipped your shirt off and kissed you gently as you left your arms up above your head.

"Tan hermoso, es increíble. (So beautiful, it's unbelievable.)" 

I peppered your neck with kisses, distracting you as I undid the bra. Once you were free, I reached down to massage them. You back arched and I pushed it back down on the bed.

"Now, now... Stay nice and still."

I move back down, tongue tracing down your tummy and right to the edge of your panties. Soaked through and smelling of you, I pulled them off with my teeth. Down the legs, carefully lifted each one up so I could toss them to the side. I saw the goosebumps rising on your skin, every touch being electrified. 

"Are you enjoying this?" I ran my fingers over your skin to get even more chills out of you.

"Yes, Daddy."

I kissed your wrist, tying it up and then fastening it to the bed. I repeated with each limb and then kissed your tummy.

"I want you to pull on the restraints. Just to make sure you can't get loose."

You tugged them, each one was given a firm shake and I was satisfied that you were bound to the bed. I moved back up, sitting on your lap and moving my attention back to your chest.

"What should Papí do?" I hummed and nipped at your chest, "Should I spank you? Get the belt to whip you? Gag you on my cock."

I kissed the juncture of your leg and hips, "Maybe I will just fuck you. See what comes from it."

You gasped as I slid in, "oh Daddy."

"Louder, I can't hear you." I whispered against your chest as I started to pound in.

"Daddy!" You moaned, "More."

I twisted a nipple and grabbed your chin, "Don't give commands."

"Sorry, Daddy." You panted as I let go and rubbed your neck.

"Good girl, " I applied some pressure, "Niñita, can you keep it up? Quédate bien para tu papí. (Stay good for your daddy.)"

You gasped but squeaked out a yes before I loosened my grip. We have done choke play before, I was careful with how I held and applied pressure. Are rules clear from the dozens of times before. I shifted to put both hands at your neck, squeezing only slightly before stopping.

"Safe word."

"Jelly or meatloaf."

"Don't be scared to use them." I gave the warning before shifting for a deeper angle and applying pressure.

You gasped again, face lightening as you struggled against your bindings. I loosened up again as I pulled out. _**She is willing to play rough today. Tread lightly.**_ I cupped your breast again, twisting and nipping at you before slapping your chest. A light red glowed on your chest, I laid my manhood down and pressed your chest together around it. A little friction from my movement and you were struggling to stay still.

"Quédate quieta niñita. (Stay still Niñita.)" I slapped your chest again as your chest heaved.

"Sorry, Daddy." You whimpered.

"Open up." I slid up and pressed my head to your lips.

You open wide, taking every inch I pushed in. I reached down to your neck, giving intermittent squeezes as I used your mouth. I closed my eyes and groaned as you gagged softly and I looked down. You had a history of holding back, so I was very observant when we got rough. If you looked pained, I stopped... And right now I seen tears starting. I pulled out and let go, rubbing your neck as you drew in a shaky breath.

"Cariño, are you ok?"

"Fine Dad-dy."

"Why didn't you use the safe word?"

You shook your head and I undid your bindings.

"I'm fine."

"You sound worse than the normal hoarse. We're done."

"Papí." You squeaked and I undid the last tie, "I'm perf-ectly fine."

"You have no voice Cariño." I pulled you up to my chest as you coughed and tried to catch your breath.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Just breath." I kissed your head and tossed the blankets over us, "Solo estoy preocupado. Nunca quiero hacerte daño. (I'm just worried. I never want to hurt you.)"

"I should've sa-id..." You coughed again and hid your face, "jell-ll-lly."

I pulled you in tight, "It's ok... Daddy has you."

You fell asleep as I rubbed your back. I laid you back and rubbed your neck before getting a little ice to help. I didn't know if I should be worried or happy you were sleeping... I just took the win of knowing you're ok. I also shoulder the guilt, hoping it doesn't leave horrible bruises and you still have a voice in the morning.


	8. Cool down

My eyes flickered open, the bed feeling massive as my arm didn't feel you beside me. I rolled to look, the sea of blankets left in ripples and you nowhere to be seen. I sit up, slowly getting to my feet to find you for my morning kiss hoping you hadn't left for work yet. Then I heard the hiss of the shower, your music softly from behind the door. I paused a moment to imagine you right now naked in our shower, behind the glass as it steams up to hide you. I opened the door quietly and shut it behind me, smirking as I caught you just before the door fogged up

"Morning Rafi." You smiled and started to wet your hair.

"Morning... Niñita."

You looked at me with a smirk to match my evil one. One word and you knew my idea, I pushed the door open and slipped in behind you after tossing my pants to the side.

"Daddy wanna play?" You leaned up for a kiss as the water fell on our faces.

"Of course baby, Daddy will always play with you." I pushed your hair back, "What would my perfect girl like to do?"

You didn't hesitate, right to your knees with the water falling over you. Hands wrapped around my morning wood and lips wrapping around it right after. I smiled, reaching for the shampoo after pushing the shower head to the side so I knew it wouldn't get in your eyes. I started to wash your hair, massage the shampoo in as you bobbed and sucked on your favorite toy.

This was how shower sex usually went, you always wanted to give a blow job as I washed your hair for you. Then I get to pick the next little position and if you were really adventures that day, a little fun with the shower head. We had the waterfall head above us, constantly falling except for the moment when I moved the water to the wand so nothing will get in your eyes. But luckily with a little extra splurging money, I got the shower hooked up to rn the wand and shower head at the same time with different temps. So on your adventurous days, I could tease you with cold water to stop your orgasms.

I was getting close, so I washed of your hair as a sign for you to stop. You pulled back with a pout but I turned the shower head back on and pulled you up for a kiss.

"Your hair is done, I think Daddy is pretty clean down there."

"Are you sure?" You gave that devilish grin, "I could do it again to be safe."

"No, Daddy doesn't have a lot of time this morning. I should just run it through really quick before i go."

You turned around and stuck your ass out. I moved you against the glass so your wet breast would be pressed to the glass, the only thing seen through the fogged up mess. You took the stance, legs open wide and head to the glass waiting on me. I wouldn't leave it for long, soaping up a little and getting your scrunchy wet and soapy before I pushed all the way in with one shove. You let out a loud gasp, adjusting as I started to wash your body. Working slowly over your waist and hips before you rolled them to me so I could start to move. I picked a decent speed, not to fast yet so I could wash you up. You moaned like crazy, trying not to move as I finished everything else so I could move to your hard nipples. The rough scratch of the scrunchy made you moan louder as I teased your nipples, giving a small pull here and there. 

"Oh, girl... Tsk, tsk, tsk... You are so dirty."

"Sorry, Daddy." You moaned as I started to pick up my pace.

"You really need to clean yourself better." I hummed as I slowly moved down between your legs. 

"Oh!" You jumped and I quickly held you still.

"Now, now, don't make daddy punish you. He's on a... tight... Schedule." I groaned out the last bit.

Your grip on the glass was firm and I wasn't taking it easy on you. I knew what you liked, I also knew the small buttons I make you crack so I could have more fun with the punishments. And right now, that button was the scrunchy on your lips and my soapy fingers prodding your hole with my cock in your butt. You tried not to wiggle but I knew what I was doing, after a moment you started to shake and scream.

"Daddy, please! I can't hold it. I-i-i-i aaaaaammmm..." Your legs twitched and I pushed all the way in and pinned you to the glass so you couldn't wiggle as I tortured you, "cum! Daddy, please! I am..."

"Don't." I warned.

"Daddy!"

"Hold it." I smirked against your skin as the scrunchy found your most sensitive bud and I knew you were done.

"Daddy!" You cried out and I felt your juices rush out around my fingers all over your scrunchy.

"Now what did daddy say." I stopped and removed my hands but kept you pinned between me and the glass.

"Not to."

"And?"

"I did." You whimpered.

"So?"

"I need to be punished." Your voice hitched as I start moving again.

"How should daddy punish you?" I hummed in your ear as I ravished your ass, "Should daddy make you cum more? Say twice."

You moaned and barely held on.

"Should daddy spank you raw?"

You wiggled against me, no fear of trouble since you already won the punishment.

"No, daddy thinks we should play with the wand." I pulled out and let you fall down.

"Yes, daddy." You whispered and turned around with your legs spread wide.

I gave you a washcloth, "clean daddy up so you can use your mouth."

You started washing me up as I turned the wand on with cold water. I stopped and decided to heat it up and wash myself off before the game began.

"Now Cariño, I want you to clean daddy up like before. Every time you do something wrong, you get cold water. Do good, warm water. Estoy claro? (Am I clear?)"

"Yes, Papí." You nodded.

"Good... Oh and absolutely no orgasms unless told."

You nodded and then took the task. Lips around me and a good method as always. A little teeth, a tongue swirl here and there, a good bob and hand fondling... Then every once in a while you went all the way. So as you started your routine, I let warm water fall over you and in between your legs with the wand. It was a higher massage setting so you felt it clearly and I wouldn't worry if you got the full effect. You twisted your head but turn me a little too, not as pleasurable. I hit the cold setting and watched you jump and gag a little.

"You can do better."

You started again but squeezed a little hard when fondling, so the warm water went cold again and you squealed around me.

"Baby, you are so good. Don't let the water throw you off your game."

You started again and without fail, you took me in but gagged and your nails dug in. Warm went to cold and a direct spray on your precious bud.

"Now Niñita, you can do this." I huffed as you started to falter again and I seen your hips wiggle, "Don't. Papí will punish you."

You whimpered around me but I knew it was too late. You were on the edge so it went to cold and you pulled back. Gasping and panting as you release was quickly cut off by freezing cold water.

"Sorry, Daddy! Sorry, Daddy!"

"Daddy said no Orgasm." I warned and upper the stream so you struggled to keep her legs open.

"Sorry, Daddy!" You shouted, "I can do it better. I can."

I turned it down but kept it on cold, "last try."

You sat up and kept your legs opened wide as you attacked me. I never remember a better blow job in my life, not even of yours. You were masterful and finding every perfect move. I was about to cum and you took all of me in. I emptied out down your throat with my free hand holding you still through my thrusts. Once I was done, I slipped out and looked at you completely ravaged and spent.

"Good girl, I knew you could." I sighed and turned the water on warm, "now you cum one last time and we are done."

"What?" You panicked, "Daddy I..."

The blast hit directly and you struggled to be still. I pulled your legs out enough I stood between them and squatted down. I put it right to your pearl and watched you shake as you screamed out my name. You coated the floor of the shower, so I decided a little extra wouldn't hurt. I dropped the wand to clean you out as you whimpered. Then the water was shut off.

"Such a good girl." I lifted you up and wrapped you in a towel, "sorry I have to go but, Daddy will be back tonight."

"Yes, daddy." You mumbled and slowly gained back your senses as I dried off and got dressed to leave.

I walked out and frowned at the time. **_A half hour late? I guess it's my fault though._** I smirked and closed my eyes as I got off the elevator. **_All my fault this time._**


	9. Just the basics

I laid back on the bed, relaxing though I was a little sad. You weren't home yet and didn't text me back except to tell me you were pulling a double. It was silent in the home and I couldn't focus to read. The tv was useless, the same boring things and more about my case I didn't care to listen too. _**Early bedtime it is. Sleep isn't a bad thing.**_ I closed my eyes and drifted off enjoying this slumber and dreaming. 

_My eyes flickered open, smiling at you laying with me in bed. Your hands intertwined with mine as we just laid there, content with the moment._

_"Do you have to work today?"_

_"Not unless they call... But I kinda turned off my phone." I smirked as you giggled._

_"Maybe I have to work?"_

_"Maybe I tie you down to the bed so you can't."_

_"Tempting." You sat up and stretched a moment before I pulled you back down._

_"It's a promise if you try to leave."_

_You rolled over and sat on my stomach a moment, staring down at me. It felt perfect, reaching up to rub your sides with my thumbs as you looked down at me with your playful eyes._

_"Hey, Rafael." You cupped my cheek so I kept eye contact, "I love you."_

_My heart jumped as I leaned up to your lips for a kiss, "I love you more Cariño."_

_It was peaceful, nothing could ever interrupt us in that moment..._

"Rafi!" 

My eyes opened and the beautiful picture was replaced with darkness. _**Of course, I was dreaming, like I ever get to miss work.**_ I sat up as you walked into the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping." You walked over and sat beside me on the bed, "You should get your sleep."

"No, I'm good." I leaned against you a moment as you chuckled and kissed my head, "I was just dreaming. Rather nicely actually."

"Let me guess, no work?"

I laughed with her and stole a sweet kiss, "That was part of it."

"Then what was the rest?" You asked as you kicked off your pants and unhooked your bra, tossing it across the room without removing your shirt.

"You."

You turned your head to look at me, that perfect half view. You cheeky panties still on with the warm brightly colored socks and your shirt stopping midway down your ass. Your eyes barely catching mine as I got half of your face, the perfect low light from the nightstand lamp to give me a tease.

"Is that so?"

"Surprising?" I smirked as you walked over and shook your head.

"Not really." You stretched just enough I could see your full panty, "Tell me more about this dream."

"Well, you we're on my stomach, sitting up straight."

"Like this?" You sat down on my lap and scooted up just a little.

"Except you didn't have these." I snapped your panties.

You stood up and kicked them across the room, sitting back down effortlessly, "So like this?"

"Exactly." I ran my hands up to your hips and held you firm, "and then you slid back and..."

You slipped back and I was firmly inside. A rub of my thumb over your hips, your body rocking gently as I smiled up at you. 

"I almost think you just want sex." You raised a brow.

"Never." I reached up and pushed your hair back, "I am only telling you about my dream."

"So what happened next?" You chuckled as I slowly got your rhythm going.

"Just this." I pulled you down so our foreheads touched, "exactly like this."

You closed your eyes as I hit the sweet spot, "Only this? I think you're hiding something."

"Only one thing." I huffed as we both hit our edge, "I love you."

We tumbled off the edge, moaning in passion as we came down from the high. I barely heard her whisper, a little gibberish but I focused in on your face.

"What?"

"I said I love you." You kissed my chest, "I love you, Rafael or Daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed every dirty detail.


End file.
